How to endure a Dragon Slayer
by artemide68
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless are transported into Fiore right after he and Astrid find out about the Red Death. Now he is lost in a whole new world where magic exists and dragons have disappeared. What happens when a certain dragon slayer picks up his scent? What happens when Hiccup discovers magic? And what of Berk, left defenseless against a monstrous dragon queen...
1. Chapter 1: I think I'm screwed

**Hello everyone! This is my second fanfiction, this time it's a crossover!**

**I know, I know, I still haven't finished my first work, and I'm sorry for delaying for so long. I have the ideas and plot all set, but I am experiencing some form of writers block**

**Fortunately, I've taken a friend's advice. When you are stuck at doing something, do something else. I've started this story as a side project just for that reason, and because the plot bunny bit me and now I'll become a sort of zombie bunny very soon...**

**Jokes a part, don't hate me for this, you 'Waking up in Skyrim' fans. I still plan to update, this is just a way for me to keep witing and get off my writer's block.**

**I must warn you, If all goes well, I do not plan to update much on this story, so I'm sorry, eventual fans. Updates here will, most likely be EXTREMELY SLOW**

**enjoy!**

* * *

How to endure a Dragon Slayer

* * *

_Berk, Unknown forest clearing, right before the events leading to the battle of the Red death_

"Hiccup, we've just discovered the dragon's nest, the thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here! And you want to keep it a secret!? To protect your pet dragon!? Are you serious!?"

A scrawny looking, red haired, green eyed freckled boy turned to face his longtime crush, with a sad and determined look in his eyes

"Yes"

The blonde haired girl was stunned speechless for a second, her face melting from confusion to understanding

The boy turned again, eyes on the ground, believing her silence to be a disapproval he very much expected

If Astrid had heard those words just a few hours before, she would have deemed Hiccup a traitor, a madman, and she would have at least crushed a few of the boy's ribs.

But that was before she got to experience a world that was far so much larger than her own.

She understood Hiccup now. She understood his loyalty and she understood that what most people would have thought a weakness was truly his greatest strength.

"Okay…"

Hiccup's eyes widened an imperceptible inch

"But then… what do we do?"

He stole her a glance and replied quickly, his heart heavily burdened

"Just.. give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out.."

Uneasiness crept on her, but she had decided to trust him.

"Okay…"

While the boy looked away, fidgeting with some of his riding apparatus, she approached him and punched him hard on the shoulder

"That's for kidnapping me.."

Before he could properly react, she left her lips on his cheek

"And that's for… everything else"

She faintly tucked her fringe behind her right ear and left, running and blushing on her way back

The awestruck boy was left in the company of his pet dragon, who stared at the retreating girl wide eyed, then back at his master

"aw..awa… what are you looking at!?"

"Grrllll?"

"I don't know what you're insinuating"

"Grrwwlll"

"There won't be any offspring! This is not a thing!"

"Gh"

"Can we please stop talking about this and turn back to more important…"

As Hiccup managed to pick up his sack, fighting off a heavy blush and pondering how much of a waste was packing up in the first place now that he had decided to stay, a weird crackling sound made itself known

Turning to the spot Toothless was gapingly staring at, he wondered if the kiss had gotten way too much to his head.

"….What in Thor's name is that!?"

Blue sparks emitted from a small dot of light somehow levitating in the air. The dot grew quickly larger and larger, becoming a blue light swirling vortex. A sucking force ensued, dragging dirt, air and fallen leaves inside and making them disappear from view.

Hiccup, who had been only staring up until now, decided it was probably a good idea to GET. THE. HELL. AWAY.

Reaching for Toothless, he jumped on his friend's saddle and they both took off in the air

At least they would have, if it weren't for the sucking force, which had multiplied exponentially in just a few seconds, and was now maiming the landscape.

Unable to escape the devastating pull, the two of them exchanged terrified glances, but before they could share parting words, everything disappeared in a storm of blue light.

* * *

When Hiccup came to open his eyes again, he was nowhere near Berk, Hel, or the swirling blue vortex. He seemed to be in a forest… A different forest. The vegetation was nothing he had seen before. It looked… southern. The air lacked its usual coldness and the kelpy sea smell that constantly surrounded his homeland. A sinking feeling dropped in his stomach.

"…Toothless?"

The overgrown lizard was nowhere in sight. The feeling grew worse.

Something heavy and slimy hit him in the back of his head

"Ouch!"

He rubbed his head and picked up the slimy object. It was raw fish, an unknown kind, freshly caught…

"Gggwwwieee!"

An immensely heavy black dragon fell over him and pinned him to the ground, licking his face all over in relief. The boy couldn't help but chuckle, glad at least to still have a companion. Once Toothless was done with him, he wiped some drool off his face, picked himself up and stared at his dragon.

"DO you know where we are, bud?"

The dragon's eyes lowered and he shook his head.

The boy stared around some more. The forest was very light, full of bushes and apparently with a nearby lake or river, If Toothless's catch was anything to go by.

Fighting back the feeling of hopelessness in the pit of his stomach, Hiccup took a general overview of the entire situation

"… I am so screwed…"

* * *

_Lilypad Town, Kingdom of Fiore, year X791_

"Why are you so mean Luuuuceeeeeeeee"

A pink haired teenage boy with a white scarf and well-built physique was being dragged through street dust by a fuming blonde haired girl in a tank top and miniskirt showing off her bodacious curves.

"Lucy, you're scary!"

A blue talking cat with wings was following them carelessly, adding his comments and obviously ignoring the cries of help coming from the unfortunate pink boy.

"SHUT UP, HAPPY! He deserves it!" Answered the angered woman

"Lucy, you're fat!" The cat stated with a smile

"OH THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT YOU STUPID FELINE!"

The blond haired demoness suddenly dropped her grasp on the pink haired boy to chase a currently flying cat in a random direction. The teen, stunned to be so suddenly released, was about to laugh loudly at his cat's misfortune, until he realized that, with Lucy distracted, he could make an escape.

He grinned devilishly at the back of his angry companion, and disappeared through the city's streets.

* * *

"Man, Lucy is getting scarier than Erza nowadays…"

The pink boy was touring around town with a dull beggar-like brown mantle covering his body and most of his hair. He was scratching his head while muttering a few of his thoughts out loud, every now and then stealing a glance at the city market stalls.

"Well, I'll let her do this job alone and meet her back in the evening. It's just reading books anyways, and the client didn't smell like a bad person. I'm sure I can trust her not to get in trouble…"

First impressions about Natsu always lead to one, unquestionable conclusion: He was an idiot

Second impressions about Natsu lead to realizing that, even if he had a thick skull, he knew what really mattered and kept his friends close

The truth about Natsu was that he was far more intelligent that he let others know, and cared much more than anyone could imagine.

That meant that, right now, his guilty feelings about leaving Lucy alone were slowly eating at his heart

On the other hand, the damn woman was being way too pushy, and even though he worried, he held his freedom in high regards.

He stopped and sat himself on a bench, taking in all of the city's sound and smells. He didn't have his usual smile on his face. He wasn't used to being alone like this, having Happy shadowing him for most of his life…. Being alone meant that he didn't have to cheer anyone up. Being alone meant that he didn't have to be strong for the sake of others. Being alone meant he was just there for his own sake.. It made him remember how many times he was about to give his life for his comrades, how many times he had been close to death, or close to losing someone he held dear. The latest one had happened two months ago.. or… well… seven years and two months ago for those who weren't there…

…Damn that Lucy for guilt tripping him like this and making him think all sorts of sad thoughts!

Before the boy could make his fiery comeback by jumping up his seat and rushing in the direction of Lucy's scent, a faint, melancholic essence made itself known

"….Igneel?!"

That was undoubtedly the scent of a dragon.

Eyes widening, heartbeats rising, Natsu's senses perked up almost instantly. He scanned the streets nervously, trying to reason with that long lost smell that reminded him so much of his life before the guild. How could it be here? How could a dragon conceal himself so well in the midst of a city? Igneel himself was bigger than a two story building!

But most importantly, was it Igneel here? Was it another dragon? Was this some sort of trap?

The scent was too faint to let him discern whether this truly was his lost long father.

But Natsu had always been a man of action, so, heart flailing, emotions rising, he followed the scent which was slowly heading towards a forest outside of town.

* * *

"Oh man… I think the situation is worse than I ever expected"

Hiccup had tried to keep his calm. He had tried to think with a straight head, no matter how bad things seemed to be. After all, he was used to screw ups. He could take it, or at least he thought he could.

But after he had found a large and weird looking settlement in the distance, and had decided to explore it, he wasn't sure about how longer could he go on pretending his world hadn't shattered into tiny little pieces.

Because indeed, the world had shattered. Or at least his own world had.

Because there was no way the things he had witnessed in that place were possibly real

After wearing a dull brown beggar-like mantle (looks like they are popular this season) for concealment , and leaving Toothless hidden in the nearby forest, he had entered the strange and colorful town, with pretty stone painted buildings that demonstrated a craftsmanship he never knew possible.

There, still keeping as discreet as possible, he had witnessed stunning machines, incredible art and clothing. There were weird taverns called restaurants were people ate exotic looking food. There were windows everywhere covered in glass as if it was the easiest material to obtain! Sometimes, some weird carriages that seemed to move on their own passed through the stone covered streets. Shops were everywhere, and you could see what they had without entering or bartering, thanks to incredibly smooth glass walls. One of them sold Books! And hundreds of them too! For some reason, Hiccup could read what they talked about, even if it wasn't Norse. It was the same reason he could understand conversations on the streets. He was itching to enter one of the shops and get his hands on a book, but then he remembered that the southern, more civilized kingdoms in his world, because this HAD to be a different world, or realm, were not used to bartering but rather paid most of the things they purchased with golden coins. Realizing that this place had to be the most civilized place he had ever seen, he gave up on getting a book, or stealing one, for only god knew what sorts of weaponry or security these guys had at their fingertips.

After a couple hours of just staring gapingly at everything he saw, and frantically writing down ideas and sketches on his notebook, he realized he was taking a risk in being there. The people looked friendly enough, entering the town had been easy, but there had to be some sort of control, or ruling force. Humans were different from dragons, they would attack someone, or something, they didn't know or understand.

And so, Hiccup hastily made his way back to the forest, trying to take in all he had witnessed, unaware of a pink haired teenager following his scent.

* * *

Natsu was getting closer. He could feel the smell intensifying for every step he took. Now he was finally sure that the scent was not of his father's. He felt a little depressed by that notion, but still, this thing was undoubtedly a dragon. It held a more cold, breezy, shadowy feel to it, compared to the warmth of a fire dragon's flames. There was also a human scent mixed with it, which could mean a variety of things.

He started to slow down, trying to be silent as he got closer and closer to his target.

'Natsu' and 'Silence' were really two incompatible concepts, but the boy could try to be quiet when he needed to. This was important. This was REALLY important. He couldn't afford to let that dragon get away.

Trying to move against the wind, in order not to alert anyone of his presence. (He did know a few things about tracking, thank you very much) He perked his face out of a couple of bushes.

Standing there in the middle of a clearing, was a red haired, wimpy looking teen with a dull brown mantle looking very much like his own. He randomly wondered if he was escaping from Lucy too.

Then he noticed that the dragon scent, and the human scent he kept tracking, were both obviously coming from him.

His eyes wide and his mouth gaping, Natsu felt very, very confused

The boy looked around, obviously missing (or dismissing) the spot of pink hair coming out from one of the bushes, and, putting his hands to his mouth, started making a weird, gurgling sound that reminded Natsu very much of a dragon's roar.

He almost felt compelled to answer it

But then he noticed that another scent was quickly approaching him from behind. The same dragon scent. From. Behind...

A black blur approached him, and before he could properly react, it pinned him to the ground, dragging him out of those hiding bushes, into the clearing, and roaring in his face.

Without thinking, Natsu's pupils became slits, he ignited his fists and punched the blur in the face, sending it tumbling a couple meters away from him, interrupting its roar

It took a couple seconds for him to calm down his fighting spirit and realize that he had just sent flying the one thing he was looking for. In those few seconds toothless had gotten himself up and had shot a plasma blast in his face.

Natsu had to admit, that blast, whatever it was, was fast and packed quite a punch. He could feel a little blood trickle down from a small scrape on his forehead. Yet he grinned when he saw the explosion had covered most of the area in flames. He was starting to feel a little hungry after all that tracking.

The pink haired teen started eating the flames, enjoying the foreign taste. Meanwhile, Toothless stared at him wide eyed and Hiccup was on the verge of hysterics.

In a few seconds, Natsu was finished and grinning in an almost disturbing manner.

"Thanks for the meal! Now I'm all fired up! Let's fight!"

Toothless growled and Hiccup felt the need to intervene

"No no no! No fighting needed! We mean no harm! Honestly! Just passing through!"

"Gggrrrrrwwwwwllll"

"Toothless, I'm sure we can all just be friends here…"

"Grooooarrrwwwlll"

"ToothlESS!"

The Night Fury ignored his friend's wishes and jumped on Natsu, who meanwhile was grinning maniacally. The two of them wrestled on the ground, Natsu's fists ignited in flames, Toothless's Teeth out and ready.

"Guys, stop!"

None of them were giving Hiccup any response, too busy in their current struggle. Toothless, though, seemed a little less tense than before

"Come on, someone is going to get hurt!"

The hysterical hiccup was left unheard as Toothless threw two more plasma blasts at the dragon slayer, who dodged both of them and spit fire out of his mouth.

"Oh… My… God…"

Both fighters went at each other's throats again, the only difference being, this time both of them somehow held a dragonish grin

"This is it, isn't it? I've finally gone mad! There is no way this is happening.."

The dragon shot one more plasma blast and this time Natsu caught it in his mouth. He swallowed it and gave off a loud burp, leaving both dragon and rider stunned

"Oh man, that sure had a kick to it…" Natsu said, grinning all the way

The pink haired teen rubbed his stomach happily, until a loud growl was heard from it. Natsu took a few seconds just staring at it, until he became really red. The he opened his mouth, letting fire come out of it like an exploding volcano. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he dropped to the ground.

Hiccup took a long stare at the unconscious, fire eating, pink haired human who could somehow spit and produce fire of his own, and then rubbed his aching temples

"I don't think this day can get any weirder…"


	2. Chapter 2: Are You A Dragon?

Chapter 2: Are you a dragon?

* * *

"Oh god he's dead, isn't he?"

Toothless just answered with a grunt and started smelling the passed out boy, taking in his appearances. It was obvious that Natsu's prowess and weird powers had stunned the night fury.

"What is that supposed to mean! You should be ashamed of yourself! Look at you, attacking people like that! Weird or not, we could have reasoned with him! Now what are we going to do when he wakes up?!"

Toothless was not that worried. The weird pink boy spoke his same language, the language of fighters. He had actually enjoyed his spar, and he could bet the pink boy felt the same.

It was weird. The boy felt almost completely human now. But back then, when his fists were covered in fire, and his pupils had turned into slits, he definitely smelled like a dragon. And he could eat fire like nobody's business! Toothless had never heard of a human, or dragon, able to do that. Then again, it looked like his own plasma blast had been a little too much for the boy. The night fury took great pride in that.

At the moment, what first was fear and protective instincts had been transformed into excitement and curiosity. Now, if only he could calm Hiccup down and make him see things his way….

"Toothless you have no idea the sort of disaster we are in! I went exploring that town and it was completely crazy! Bud, I don't even think we are in the same world anymore!" Hiccup shouted between fast breaths

The night fury stole a skeptical glance at his friend, who was pretty much hyperventilating

"And now, you go and attack one of these people! Tooth, this is bad.. really bad… I have no idea what I'm supposed to do! How are we going to get home!? Oh god, what about Astrid! And the village!"

By now Hiccup was almost rambling deliriously. Toothless stared worried at his rider. He had never seen Hiccup so panicked before. Sure, his tiny little human was easy to spook, but this reached a whole new level. He wondered what exactly he had seen in the town to be driven to such a state. Or maybe it was the fire breathing human? In any case, he started feeling a little guilty. It hurt to see him that way.

The Dragon approached the boy and nudged his right cheek with his head. He then licked him in the same spot, trying to soothe his scared human.

Hiccup felt his buddy brush against him and lick him in the face. Even though dragon spit was yucky, his own dragon's was always welcome. His worries were lifted just a little and a small, weary smile made its way to his face as he stared and caressed his supporting companion.

"You're right… Sorry for panicking, bud… As long as I've got you we can still make things work.." he muttered softly.

Still, this was troublesome. Who were these people? What was this place? How could he compete with fire breathing warriors? It was useless to try running or tying the weird boy up, especially since he could apparently set himself on fire. His only chance was trying to reason with him, hoping Toothless hadn't just cut off any chances of that happening…

"So, you come from another world, huh?"

Hiccup's hairs stood on end as he turned and saw the pink haired teen sitting up and cross legged, staring at him with gritted eyebrows in a dull thinking expression.

"Man, that's too bad! I was really hoping this dragon could help me out!" The teen added with a smile, while rubbing the back of his neck

Slackjawed, Hiccup couldn't help stuttering the next sentence

"..How in Odin's name are you up?! You passed out less than a minute ago!"

Natsu stared at him with a puzzled expression

"Who's Odin?"

Hiccup just kept staring, but could not manage to form an acceptable answer. Natsu shrugged

"Meh, I've eaten worse stuff than your dragon's blast. Was hit by worse stuff too. I'm actually a little pissed than I wasn't able to wake up earlier…"

Hiccup paled imagining what could have been worse than Tothless's plasma blast exploding… in your stomach

"But geeze, that stuff was quite a hit! Hey, can I try eating it again!? I'm sure this time I'll manage to hold it in!" He added enthusiastically

Before anything could reply another stomach gurgle made itself known, and Natsu turned a deep shade of green

"..Excuse..blp.. me.. a .. blp.. second.."

He then turned the furthest away from the two offworlders and started puking his guts out

Hiccup and Toothless shared an uneasy glance

The rider mustered his courage up and took the initiative

"Uhm… are you.. all right?"

A very spirited and deathly green Natsu turned around and tried to keep himself from hurling

"I am going to DIEEEEEEE" He replied in the most pure form of despair

He then turned around and kept throwing up

Looking at that sickly face, Hiccup couldn't help but panic again. What the hell was with this guy? One second he looked fine and the next he started puking out his organs! And what was with that dramatic statement!

He then remembered that he had packed some medicinal herbs in his 'leaving berk' bag that worked marvelously against nausea and stomach aches.

Hiccup glared warily at the pink teenager. He could help him, but he wasn't sure if the teen would attack them again. He looked friendly enough, if not a bit idiotic, and truly hiccup needed an ally now like ever before but… this was taking a risk.

...Aw screw it. He was already kind with dragons. Fire breathing teenagers could not be that different

Letting his friendly and caring nature through, he ran up to his sack and took the herbs out. He then warily approached the hurling teen, while Toothless just stood in the back taking in everything

Natsu turned to glance at the wimpy kid standing half a meter away from him, holding some large, weird leaves

"Here, how about you try to chew on some of these, they should help with your nausea.." the kid whimpered as soon as he met Natsu's sickly gaze

The dragon slayer's eyes widened as he took in the unexpected help. He immediately grinned and shoved the leaves in his mouth, chewing animatedly

A few seconds later, the sickly green pallor was turning back into a healthy shade of pink

"Woah! These things really work! Where did you get them!? I bet I could use them to fight off my motion sickness!" Natsu yelled while standing back up with a big smile on his face

Meanwhile, Hiccup was sweatdropping at how fast his 'patient' had recovered.

"Are you some kind of doctor?!"

The dragon tamer finally shook himself out of his stupor. As incredulous as things were , he really had to stop himself from spacing out

"What? No! I'm not a doctor! I just know a few things! It's dangerous to travel if you don't know how to heal yourself!"

'or your pet dragon' he mentally added

Natsu's eyes widened

"So does everyone from your world know how to cure nausea? Wow, I wish I could come visit!"

Hiccup sweatdropped again

"No, not everyone.. I guess only smart people… I mean.. I live in an island.. It's good to know what plants grow there and what they can do…"

'used to live in an island, probably not coming back any time soon' he mentally added in a wave of homesickness

"AH, I see, so your world is full of islands with villages and miraculous healing herbs! I really need to find a way to get there!" the Dragon Slayer commented rather comically.

"What?! No, wait! How much of my 'I come from another world' story did you hear?"

"Pretty much all of it" Natsu stated bluntly

Hiccup felt like Astrid had just punched him in the guts

"And you're not surprised?! In the least?!"

Natsu raised an eyebrow

"Why should I be? I've been to another world too. It's no big deal, really"

At this point, a spark of hope appeared in Hiccup's mind. If it was no big deal, maybe there was a chance he could return.

It was either that, or he had somehow found his way into Asgard, and was currently conversing with a minor god

At least that would have explained the fire. And the weird town.

But then again.. what god had never heard of Odin?

Natsu smiled at him, clueless and unaware of his slow ascension to deity in Hiccup's mind

At this very moment, Toothless made himself known.

Quickly approaching, he stopped a meter away from the flaming boy, making eye contact

Natsu stared back at those deep green orbs with a small, almost sad grin

"You know, I haven't seen a friendly dragon in a really long time. You are smaller compared to the ones I'm used to, but hell, it still is better than nothing!"

Toothless grunted

Natsu scratched his neck

"Hey I'm sorry! I know I don't like to be called small either. You're a really good fighter though! I want to fight you again! I bet the next time I'll even be able to eat your blasts!" He added with a smile

Hiccup thought Toothless's expression had to be the most baffled he had ever seen. Still after a while of crucial examining, his pet's eyes softened in understanding, and, to Hiccup's amazement, the dragon stepped forward and licked one of Natsu's cheeks.

Natsu froze up at the gesture, in complete shock. After a few seconds of pure awkwardness he snapped out of it, grinning back at Toothless, even though his smile held a hidden sadness. Hiccup could have sworn there were some trickles of light forming at the corners of the boy's eyes.

"Heh, you are no Igneel, but it's nice to be greeted like that… again" He added awkwardly while scratching the back of his neck.

At this point, Hiccup's curiosity overwrote his own caution.

"Igneel was your dragon? Just like with me and Toothless?" He asked, almost excited to discover he wasn't the only one who had come up with the idea of befriending dragons

He then realized, given the recent events, that he was probably better off not asking such a delicate question

Thankfully, Natsu didn't seem bothered. He looked at him and the night fury for a second, with a puzzled expression, as if considering something

"No. He was my dad"

Hiccup stared at him, confused

"But I thought you said Igneel was a dragon…"

Natsu raised an eyebrow, as if what he was about to say was as obvious as the sun shining over his head

"Yeah, so?"

Hiccup froze as the gears clicked into place inside his head. Strange boy. Weird fighting logic. Pink hair. Can breathe fire. Can set himself on fire. Can EAT fire. Can best Toothless in a fight. The medicinal herb he had given him works well on humans, but even better on dragons. His dad is a Dragon….

His DAD is a DRAGON!

"Oh.. my… god…"

This time, Natsu was confused

"What?"

"Your DAD is a DRAGON!?" Hiccup asked, a little panicky, while Toothless stared curiously at the pink haired teen, as if trying to solve a complicated puzzle.

"Yes? I think I just told you five seconds before…" Natsu answered, as flat faced as ever

"YOU'RE A DRAGON!?"


	3. Chapter 3: Magic is REAL?

**Ok, just to make this clear.. this will NOT be a Natsu x Hiccup story. I have nothing against gays, lesbians or whatever people like to do in bed, I just don't prefer those kinds of relationships and I honestly don't think I would be able to write about them. This is a preventive strike because I know that, by the way things are set up right now, It looks like it could happen.. but it won't! So I'll crush your hopes early! Buahaha evil me!**

**Also, thanks to all the people who have Read/Favd/Followed this already, and I would love to get some reviews, just to see how this is coming out**

**Now that that's through.. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I PRESENT TO YOU... (drum roll)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Magic is real?

* * *

There are many advantages brought to us today by the modern world, like tv, the internet, cell phones, cars…

Still, in exchange for those advantages, we get to loose priceless other things. One of them being those long moment spent by the fire, sharing stories with your villagers, families and friends.

Hiccup, living in a cold, humid and dark village like Berk, was used to this tradition, and had managed to come across many stories during his short years of residence. Some were silly tales, others were boasted or exaggerated life experiences (Gobber was the best at doing those), and then, there were the myths.

Of the myths he had heard, there was one in particular which was brought back to his current attention. One that talked about a dragon who could take a human form and gained his powers from the elements themselves. He was said to be Loki's creation, brought upon Midgard to confuse the humans, infiltrate them and strike behind their backs.

Swallowing a little, he returned his attention to the pink haired boy, who was currently staring blankly at him. He was now noticing just how pointy his canine teeth looked compared to those of a normal human. Just how much his eyes, even though human in shape, seemed to almost have reptilian features

He wondered if this boy was truly the mythical Dragon beast, and then, if the myth was correct or just a bunch of dragon hating crap like most Viking stuff seemed to be

He was brought out of his thoughts as the pink haired Dragon kid put a hand on his face trying not to explode into a bunch of laughs

Too late, he couldn't keep it in any longer

"BUAHAHA AHAHAHA AHAHAHA AHAHAAH AH"

By now, the pink haired Teen was rolling in the dirt laughing maniacally, leaving a pensive Toothless and a slightly panicked Hiccup in his wake.

"YOU.. PFFTT… YOU THINK… I'M A DRAGON!"

"Hum.. you aren't?"

"AHAHA!.. OH MY GOD! THIS IS TOO MUCH!... WHY ISN'T LUCY HERE TO SEE THIS! .. BUAHAHAH!"

"But… your dad! And… you can breathe fire! There is no way a normal human can do that!" Hiccup answered, trying to defend what dignity he had left

"..PFFT… THAT'S BECAUSE I'M A MAGE YOU DUMBASS!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

It was a funny reaction, the one on Hiccup's face. He started by wearing his usual panicky expression, but it turned to utter blankness as soon as he heard those words. From this void of emotion, confusion began to grow, then understanding, then confusion again, even a little panic, and, just in the end, was utter surprise.

All in all, it looked like his brain had just self-destructed

"…You can use magic?"

Natsu, who had stopped laughing due to his rise in interest for Hiccup's mental struggle, shrugged, put a finger in his nose, drew out a booger, and replied

"Sure can"

Now, it wasn't as if Hiccup wasn't open to the prospect of magic. He did, after all, live in a Viking village with plenty of fairy tales and myths surrounding them. He did believe a little in the gods himself.

Still, there was nothing out there he had witnessed, except for during these last twenty four hours, that lead to magic as the only possible logical conclusion. Hiccup was a scientist at heart, and even though he did not always succeed, and was certainly rudimental, he always looked for the reasons behind things.

And, to witness a human being able to hold such a supernatural power.. well.. all in all, it was one big shock. One thing was to hear legends about mythical creatures.. but a human? How could a human have powers like that?

Still, it was the only thing that made sense. The shapeshifting dragon hypothesis still stood, but now that he thought about it, it was even more ludicrous. He had to remind himself this was not the world he was used to.

The knowledge of such power also made him shiver. This pink haired boy could easily handle a night fury, and, if what he said held true, it was considered a common thing. Now, if many other people in this world were capable of similar feats... where exactly did he and Toothless stand in the food chain….

Natsu was staring at him with a very bored expression

"Oi"

"…"

"Oi, skinny kid!"

"..."

While Hiccup was spacing out, Natsu approached him and bonked him lightly on the head

"OW! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR! And I'm not that skinny…" Hiccup yelled, outraged

Natsu smirked

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail mage and Dragon Slayer. What's your name?" He asked in a confident grin

Hiccup froze a second at hearing the word 'Dragon Slayer', but then realized that if Natsu wanted to harm Toothless, he would have done it already.

He also wondered how ironic it was that he defined himself as a Fairy Tale mage…

Another hit reached his head

"Oi, kid, you're being rude! Stop staring and gimme your name already!"

"Rubbing the back of his head, Hiccup bravely glared at the pink haired, weird named teen who was just standing there smirking. Cooling down, he sighed and prepared for a friendly presentation. It probably would have been best if he managed to gain this guy's help.

"My name is Hiccup, and my buddy here is Toothless"

Toothless nodded in acknowledgment

"We come from a Viking village named Berk. We managed to get here through a weird glowing vortex and I don't think we are in the same world anymore. It was an accident, I swear, we mean no harm and we really need to go back home because I am needed there, not to mention I made a promise to Astri.."

"BBFTTTT…"

"..d?"

"BFFTBUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA"

"…"

"BAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAH !"

"...why are you laughing now?"

" BUAHAH! WHAT SORT OF NAME IS HICCUP! THIS IS TOO FUNNY! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOUR NAME MEANS!?"

Hiccup just stood there expressionless and then facepalmed in pure exasperation

"Why does my name always come back to haunt me?…" He muttered by himself while Natsu kept trolling

"BFAAHAHAHAHA OI OI DID YOUR PARENTS HATE YOU OR SOMETHING?! THAT HAS TO BE THE LAMEST NAME I'VE EVER HEARD! PFFT!"

At this point Toothless emitted a low growl while Hiccup sweatdropped for the first time, anime style

Shoulders sagged, the boy answered in a low tone

"You know, I think you might be right…"

Toothless stared wide eyed at his friend's admission while Natsu Immediately stopped laughing, surprised. His face turned serious, almost angry, as he made eye contact with Hiccup

"Oi, Hiccup! Whatever you and your parents have gone through, don't you dare think like that! A parent will always love their child! No matter what!" He yelled in burning conviction

Little did the dragon rider know that his admission had struck Natsu deep within. It hurt to see anyone rejected by their family. He, who had been abandoned by Igneel so long ago, needed to believe that his parent loved him, no matter what. He needed to believe his abandonment had not come out of hate…

Hiccup was abashed by Natsu's aggressive reaction, his depression long gone, replaced by fright, wonder and hope. He stared for a moment at the dragon slayer, then smiled

"I guess so.. sorry, I'm being stupid… it's not even your business anyway…"

He mentally smiled at the fact he was admitting his stupidity to someone who looked even more idiotic than himself

Natsu grinned, back to his usual happiness

"Like hell it isn't my business! OI, Hiccup, right? You need help don't you?"

"..yes? … yes I do need help! Do you know how to get back to my own world!?" Hiccup asked while slowly realizing where this was going, his hope growing larger

Natsu deadpanned

"Not a clue"

Hiccup strangely felt compelled to crash into the floor in a fairly comical position

Natsu, wearing his idiotic smile, continued

"..But I know someone who does! We need to take you back to the guild!"

Hiccup's eyes widened

"Woah woah woah, calm down here a second… what guild? Who's taking who? I don't like this idea of being taken anywhere.." He replied a little panicky

Natsu kept smiling

"Relax! The guild is my family, Fairy Tail! They are all good mages like me, so no one will attack you… " he scratched his chin, considering something "…at least I don't think they will… they tend to go a little bit overboard…"

Hiccup, used to living in a world of Vikings, immediately understood what overboard meant. He wondered exactly into what sort of hell was he throwing himself in… still, he probably didn't have any choice. He needed a way to get back home, and fast.

He glanced at his dragon companion, asking for his approval, Toothless nodded. He seemed to trust the pink haired guy, even though he called himself a 'dragon slayer'. He would have to ask him about that later…

Natsu, seeing as dragon and human had both agreed, smiled

"Awesome! Follow me! We'll be back to town in no time! And meanwhile, you can tell me all about what happened with your family!"

Hiccup suddenly froze. He looked hard for an excuse.

"..hey.. wait a second! How are we supposed to get into town with Toothless!? He'll be seen! I don't think people here are used to dragons, are they?"

Natsu looked thoughtful for a second, then glanced at Toothless and smiled

"Yeah, dragons are not exactly common, but he doesn't even look like a 'real' dragon"

Toothless growled, glaring. Hiccup placed a hand on his buddy to calm him down

"What do you mean? He looks pretty real to me.."

Natsu stared at Toothless

"Well, dragons here are as big as a small village… Oh, and they can talk!.. no offense…"

The black dragon snorted, a put up a superior façade. Hiccup smiled

"Sure, bud. You may be small, but you've got other qualities" He reassured his friend

Then shivered as he thought about that massive dragon he had seen in the nest. He wondered if the dragons in this world could be similar to that.. he wondered if there was some sort of connection…

"Anyhow, people here are used to seeing weird things. You probably don't have to worry.." Natsu added, interrupting Hiccup's thoughts

Hiccup sweatdropped again as he realized just how much that was probably true. Then an idea took off in his head

"So.. If Toothless just flew and landed inside the city, nobody would panic?"

"Yup, no problem! Maybe a bit unusual, but well.."

"..and if I flew inside the city, riding Toothless, nobody would question it?"

"Hmm… I say you'd get a few stares, but not much else.." Natsu added cluelessly

Hiccup grinned. It was the first time Natsu had ever seen him do such a thing. He had to admit, the kid was creeping him out

"Hey bud, feel like taking passengers?"


End file.
